Eros (Jaeger 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Her Love Life Eros: May I have a word? Eros: What do I want to discuss? Yes...I suppose it is an important discussion. Eros: As for what it concerns... Eros: I'd like to talk to you about love! Eros: I have...a friend...who likes someone, but they can't think of a way to tell that person how they feel. Eros: Is it someone in our party? Um...yeah, I guess. Eros: Since this friend hasn't been able to make her feeling clear, she's been struggling. Each day is more painful than the last. Eros: What do you think she should do? Eros: Y-Yes, I know I said I was done with meddling in affairs of the heart, but... Eros: B-But forget about that! Just answer my question! Eros: Don't beat around the bush...just tell them? I see! Eros: Y-Yes, as a firm supporter of love I think I can give that advice to my friend. Eros: UH, N-NO... IT"S NOTHING. I'M FINE! Suddenly flustered, Eros went running off. Eros: Hmmm...I can give advice to others, but... Eros: When it comes to myself I just don't know what to do! Eros: But I'm so good at supporting the loves of others! Episode 2: Love is Hard Eros: Ugh... *cough* Ex-Ex-Excuse me... *ah-choo* I seem to have caught a cold Eros: Sorry for the trouble. You don't need to take care of me, really. Eros: After we talked I was mulling things over and I ended up falling asleep on the floor without a blanket. Her clothes were so light, the commander wasn't surprised she caught a cold last night. Eros: But at least one good thing came out of this. I get to have you take care of me. Teehee. Eros: No...I don't have a fever. I'm...just blushing from bashfulness. Eros: No! Forget I said that! ---- Question 1=''"So, what were you thinking about?"'' Eros: Huh? Um...well... There are some things a lady just doesn't talk about! |-|Question 2=''"You were thinking about your friend"'' Eros: |-|Question 3=''"You really do care for others, huh?"'' Eros: ---- Eros: U-Um... With a look of determination in her eyes, Eros spoke up. Eros: Can I ask you a question now? Eros: Commander... Eros: Have you ever been in love? Eros: I was just wondering if being in love was fun. Eros: I had fun when I was supporting other people's loves. But now that I'm trying it for myself... Eros: It's brought me nothing but suffering Eros: Can you understand what I'm feeling, Commander? With that, she hid her bright-red face in her blanket. Episode 2: Blossoming Love Eros: Ugh... W-What? Eros: I'm too embarrassed to show you my face. Eros: I can't believe I just said that! I can't even look at you right now, Commander! ---- Question 1=''"What are you talking about?"'' Eros: What? You know... I said...what I said! |-|Question 2=''"I don't think I heard you properly."'' Eros: |-|Question 3=''"Say it again, will you?"'' Eros: ---- Eros: Geez! Don't play dumb! Eros: You know how I feel about you, Commander! I lo-- Eros suddenly poked her head out from under the blanket. Eros: What's that? Eros: Porridge? Eros: You...made this for me, Commander? That must mean... Eros: You really didn't hear what I said? Eros: Uh, well, in that case... Eros: Just forget about it. It was nothing. Uh... Eros: It was really sweet of you to make this for me. Eros: Thank you. Eros: Let's see how it tastes... Eros: Wow! I can't believe this! Eros: It's delicious! Eros: I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious before! Eros: ...! Eros: Oh! I get it! Eros: I've figured out why people fall in love! Eros: Love is a powerful medicine that makes you feel better! No matter what happens to you, it can fix you right up! Eros: I've discovered a new skill and I'll call it, "Blossoming Love"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Eros: Your homemade porridge has replenished the strength of my body and my heart! Eros: Now I can say it! I lo-- Eros: Huh? What's wrong. Commander? Your face is all flushed. Don't tell me... Eros: YOU CAUGHT MY COLD?! Eros: OH DEAR! YOU SHOULD LAY DOWN AT ONCE! Eros: Now it's my turn to make you feel better. Eros: I didn't get to say what I wanted to say, but I can do that another time. Eros: I've been in charge of helping other people find love for so long, but now thanks to the commander... Eros: I've finally discovered just how wonderful love is for myself! Eros: So, that's more than enough for today. Eros: Okay, Commander. Stay still while I take your temperature. She leaned in close, pressing her forehead against the commander's. The commander's mind felt fuzzy. Was it because of the cold or because she was close enough to kiss? Category:Character Quest